Bubble baths are well known and are very popular among children and adults. Unfortunately, it is actually very difficult to generate a bubble bath that has a large amount of luxurious bubbles similar to that seen in movies. Thus, there are a large number of devices that are made specifically for generating bubbles in a bathtub. These devices range from devices that mix the bubble generating catalyst with the water coming out of the faucet (See for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,514 to Finell and U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,093 to Bellows) to devices that use a motor to agitate the water and soap to produce bubbles. These devices are disappointing because they rarely result in a bubble bath have a maximum number of bubbles and inefficiently waste bubble soap and/or rely on the ongoing use of battery power.
Other ways to generate bubbles are used as well and many don't use special devices. For example, one way to generate bubbles is to run the bath faucet and pour the bubble generating catalyst directly into the agitated area caused by the faucet. Unfortunately however, because the catalyst is rarely poured into the faucet stream where a maximum number of bubbles would be generated, this results in a large amount of bubble bath catalyst being wasted. Furthermore, in all of the above devices and ways to generate bubbles mentioned above, the bubbles that are generated are reduced because they interact with the faucet stream which bursts the bubbles as soon as they are created.
Accordingly, current methods and devices are very inefficient and result in wasted bubble bath catalyst as well as generating baths that have a low level of bubbles relative to the bath size.